


Cops and Cliches

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Riz kinda has an obsession with Prowl and donuts... whichreallyshouldn't affect Dragon's toys. Except it does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).




	2. Bonus Chapter




	3. Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what _do_ you get your tiny donut-obsessed romantic partner for Valentine's day...?


	4. Valentine's Day! - Episode Tag




	5. Cats and Dog Toys




End file.
